


Invitations

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Peace AU, Silly, Spying, Threats, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Megatron knows Optimus Prime is being to soft in this time of peace. Some of his Decepticons need a closer watch. And if Optimus is unwilling to put in the maximum effort, he will.





	Invitations

Peace.... What an odd thing to have now. He and Optimus Prime worked well off of one another. Of course Megatron had an issue or too. Optimus’s gentle “forgive it all” attitude he found to be a bit too lenient.

“You can't just let them all off like they have never done anything wrong.” Megatron said, motioning to the list he had compiled.

The dissidents, the dangerous. The Decepticons even other Decepticons were weary of. Anywhere from Horri-bull who just liked to pick fights with anyone who so much as looked at Needlenose too long, to the former members of the DJD who were fanatical to the Decepticon cause but otherwise obedient (for now anyway), and finally to Starscream for his history of backstabbing anyone in any sort of position over his own.

“I’m letting you off, aren’t I?” Optimus asked, who seemed more concerned with texting Elita One then talking this over seriously. Ever since Optimus had returned to Cybertron permanently he had been fawning over her constantly.

Megatron found that mildly annoying.

“That's besides the point-”

“If I’m letting you off the others should be let off too. That's my reasoning.” Optimus finally looked up.

“Optimus I’m not asking you to arrest them, just keep an optic on them.”

“Give me the most dangerous ones then.” Optimus finally tapped the table, a signal for Megatron to push over the files he deemed important enough.

Megatron filtered through them. Damus, formerly Tarn, and his now disbanded DJD were handed over, minus Tesarus. “Tarn and Helex... Damus and Crucible, they are the ones to look out for. Crucible more so, considering he used to cannibalize traitors. Forestock and Amp are dangerous too but they can be reasoned with.”

Optimus nodded. “I will tell Prowl and the others to keep an eye on Crucible. He sounds like one to watch out for... Wasn’t there another?”

“Scissorsaw is fine. He is very mellow and is already working at grinding scrap up to melt for construction materials.”

“Good good. Maybe Crucible can do the melting.” Optimus said, putting Crucible into his own little pile. Damus was ignored, though Megatron knew that was not wise.

“Just because Damus was an Autobot-”

“The next ones, Megatron.”

“My former second in command. Starscream.”

“Oh, we don't need to worry about him. You are keeping an eye on him right?” Optimus looked up at him and a optic ridge rose slightly.

“Wipe that smug grin off from under that mask. Fine, Don’t blame me when he assassinates an official.” Megatron snapped, taking Starscream’s file back, “Or when I turn up dead.”

“No need to get angry, my old friend. I was only teasing you.” Optimus Prime laughed, “I don’t think he will try to kill you. Don’t worry.”

Megatron went through a few more, stopping on one. He grimaced and pushed it over. “This one... This one is the most dangerous.”

Optimus leaned forward for that one, pulling the file over and reading it. A blue mech with shadowed red optics and a muted eerie smile. Optimus went silent and nodded slowly. “Overlord... Ah yes. One of your generals?”

“Don't go ‘ah yes’ on this one. I’m serious. If it were up to me i’d have his spark removed and put into storage.” Megatron jabbed his finger hard onto the table.

“I am aware of Overlord, Megatron.” Optimus chided, “He fought Ultra Magnus and almost killed him. He almost killed Kup. The Wreckers were barely able to defeat him at Praxius. He’s killed many many others as well.”

“Overlord does not fight. He plays games. Sick twisted games that not even his subordinates can avoid. He has killed at least a hundred under his command for failing-”

“You taught him that, right?” Optimus asked and Megatron pursed his lips and glared.

“Optimus you have to take this one seriously.”

“Overlord has done nothing but cooperate with us. We were weary of him long before you came with this list.” Optimus stated calmly.

“So you are already...”

“Watching him? Yes. Mirage checks in now and again discreetly. Overlord has been keeping to himself most of the time. No work yet either.” Optimus put the file onto the pile with Crucible, “If it will make you happy, I will put him here with Crucible. I promise you though he has not done anything to fret over.”

“Him just existing is enough to fret over. You are too soft Prime.”

Optimus nodded in understanding, tapping the table again for more.

\-----

Optimus was a fool. He always was. Even now Megatron felt that way. First thing Megatron did when he got back was message Soundwave.  
“I need you to spy on Overlord every day all day for a week to get a feel of what he is doing.” Megatron said, “Once in a while is not enough. Knowing Overlord he probably already knows Mirage is watching him from time to time.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave stated like it was the most logical request in the world (and it was), “Worrying that he will disturb the peace, Megatron?”

“Indeed. Starscream can be pacified indefinitely with gifts and his new work at the science college, but Overlord can’t be pacified for long by anything.”

“Agreed.” Soundwave said, “I will start immediately.”

\-----

Overlord proved to be rather reclusive. He lived in a moderately sized apartment in Kaon and left usually to get some energon and a few other foodstuffs, other wise he stayed home and mingled very little with others, safe for one visit to a bar where he just drank quietly with Sixshot and Black Shadow.

Soundwave hacked the apartment complex’s mainframe on day two, as the style of building often had a built in computer that connected to the holo-net. Overlord seemed to use it often, though often for mundane things. A few searches for bars to go to, a video or twenty of Megatron fighting in the pits, which Overlord had always obsessed over, and apparently he had made an order for wax polish recently.

He had noticed overlord had a personal data pad in one of his journeys out. That was not connected to the building and was far more private. Perhaps Overlord knew this and was thus using more personal things for that. A little harder to hack and monitor, but it could be done.

The day his wax was delivered Overlord’s search history updated with something other then “Megatron” or other old pit fight recordings.

“Trepan of Ky-Alexia”

Soundwave had never heard of Trepan. His own searches found little information, aside from a roster of returning refugees and a record of his creation. Trepan was forged several million years before the war, was branded an Autobot, and was of the scientific class. No record was on hand of his altmode.

The rest he found were fragments of data that were created by files being erased. And try as he might, he could not recover them. This Trepan had a past he did not want to come out.

After all, if Soundwave was correct, They had been erased after his return to Cybertron.

Shady indeed. He sent his findings to Megatron, who a day later informed him that Optimus was under the impression Trepan was nothing more then a medic who was currently working with Ratchet and several others.

Not long after that, Soundwave hacked Overlord’s datapad. Indeed, there was a good deal more there. Raunchy photos, saved videos of... graphic content. And a good deal of chat history with a few others, including Damus, which was mostly hostile taunting and petty bickering with constant blocks and unblocks, and a few other of Megatron’s generals. Those were civil and contained mostly idle chatter.

Soundwave got into a chat he was having with Sixshot, that was currently on going.

_Sixshot: So are you going to do it today?_

_Overlord: Yeah. Been looking forward to this. So cute. Can’t wait._

_Sixshot: Yeah seen the pictures. Definitely cute. Didn’t know you liked that type._

_Overlord: Always liked the small smart type. They are the most fun to play with._

There was a long pause and Overlord messaged again. 

_Overlord: I have a guest, pardon me._

Soundwave closed out and waited a while. Laserbeak, who had been on watch, suddenly sent several warning pings.

“Well well well. Long time no see.”

Soundwave turned, craning his neck to look up at Overlord’s face.

Overlord smiled and advanced on Soundwave, the spy backing up as fast as he could. He said nothing. Overlord was not stupid, and he would know why he was there. He soon found himself against the alley wall.

“Megatron sent you to spy on me right?” Overlord lifted a large hand and put it on Soundwave’s chassis, pressing against it, “I’m being good, can’t you see?”

“Your data pad has graphic recordings of torture on them.” Soundwave stated flatly.

“Thats old stuff I downloaded off my processor.” Overlord’s smile turned into a leering grin as he pressed down even harder on Soundwave’s chassis. 

Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Buzzsaw all began to panic inside of him. He could feel it. And thus Soundwave panicked as well.

“Stop.” Soundwave demanded, servos flying up to grab Overlord’s wrist.

“I’ll stop. But you gotta promise me... You stay out of my business, and my head to boot, and tell Megatron to do the same. I want nothing to do with him.”

Despite the search history to the contrary, Soundwave sensed from Overlord’s mind that he was indeed no longer wanting to associate with Megatron. How odd indeed.

“So? Are you going to obey Megatron and keep spying on me? Am I going to have to crush all your little pets?”

“They are not pets.”

“Either way. You frag off, or they die.” Overlord put on more pressure, Soundwave’s chassis creaking and his cassettes now sending him warnings and inquires to why they were being crushed.

“I will.... Withdraw.” Soundwave said finally, and the hand left his chassis. Relief from his cassettes flooded his senses, and he could not help but feel the same.

\------

“You let him scare you off like that?” Starscream asked, drinking his wine.

“They are my family.” Soundwave stated quietly.

“Pah... Useless.”

“Starscream, shut up.” Megatron snapped, ignoring the enraged look the seeker was giving him, “I understand Soundwave. I got enough to at least increase how many times Optimus sends Mirage to watch him. This Trepan sounds like they are in danger.”

Megatron gathered the information and took it to Optimus, who was not happy for number of reasons.

“You were committing espionage?” Optimus asked, Elita One sitting rather precariously on his desk.

Megatron ignored Optimus’ accusation of committing a crime. “He is planning something with this Trepan. Call up Ratchet and ask if he came in to work.”

“Megatron-”

“Prime, Overlord had a habit of kidnaping anyone he deemed cute. Often times they were never again seen alive.”

Optimus rubbed his optics, nodding after a moment. “I will call Ratchet.”

Optimus opened up a private line with Ratchet, pacing back and forth a few minutes. Optimus finally looked at Megatron.

“Well?”

“Trepan came in to work. Not a mark on him. In fact Ratchet says he was much less snobbish today. Said Trepan was talking about a date he had.”

“.... A Date?”

“Yes. Trepan says he is very big, handsome, and irresistibly charming. A total gentleman.” Optimus put his hand on Megatron’s shoulder, “It’s fine, old friend. Overlord is behaving. Let us handle it. You look exhausted. Rest.”

\-----

“This is for you.” Starscream said nonchalantly, tossing a sealed datapad at Megatron’s face.

Megatron jerked up into a sitting position, scowling at Starscream a moment before smirking. “You brought me the mail? How spouse like.”

Starscream snorted, curling his lip at Megatron. “I’m going out to fly with Skywarp and Thundercracker. Lunch later?”

“Of course.” Megatron said, looking at the datapad, all wrapped up in a fancy envelope.

He peeled it open pulling it out. It turned on automatically, a fancy scrawl appearing.

_’Megatron, Former Leader of the Decepticons, you are invited to the Bonding of-’_

Megatron stood up, looking it over like it was some sort of trick.

“Starscream what does this say?”

“Are you finally blind or something you old scrap heap?” Starscream walked back from the balcony, swiping it away. He looked it over, optics narrowing, then widening.

“You are.... Invited to the Bonding of Overlord and Trepan of Ky-Alexia...” Starscream’s voice raised to a audial splitting screech, “What the slag is this?!”

\------

“How long has it been since they met?” Megatron asked for the third time on the drive over to the ceremony.

“Three months.” Optimus Prime said, shining and polished, “Sounds like a whirlwind romance.”

“Those don’t exist.” Megatron snapped, ignoring the fact that he and Starscream had technically been a whirlwind romance in the beginning.

“Oh they do. Trust me.” Elita One said, reaching over to take Optimus’ hand. Megatron rolled his optics, thoughts of ‘just bond already’ filling his head.

They both got out of the transport and made their way in. It was not a very large gathering. Black Shadow, Sixshot, Damus shockingly, Ratchet, a medical jet, an orange mech Megatron was unfamiliar with who was hand in hand with a smaller data stick type, and finally one with ridiculously long arms... Neither this Trepan or Overlord seemed to be swimming in friends.

“Which one is Trepan?” Megatron asked, grunting as Starscream appeared from nowhere to grab his arm. “And why are you here?”

“You need a date.” The seeker said, sniffing. Obviously he wanted to see this wedding himself.

“Trepan is that one.” Optimus pointed to the a white and orange mech talking to the one with the long arms and the medic jet.

They were physically the opposite of Overlord. Barely up to his hips, if Megatron was remembering Overlord’s size correctly, slim and attractive in frame. However, when they turned to look at him, their smile had that same creepy quality that Overlord’s had.

“Optimus Prime and Megatron at my bonding? How exciting, Froid. Sunder would be so proud to see me have such esteemed guests.” His slim fingers rested at his chin and he grinned, and Megatron felt a shiver run down his spinal strut.

This mech terrified him more then Overlord did.

“I’ll be sure to tell him when I see him next session.” ‘Froid’ looked them both up and down a moment. “Did you even invite them?”

“Megatron only. But look Optimus Prime, Elita One, and Starscream came too. Megatron must of brought them because of Overlord.” Trepan turned his head away, looking at them from the corner of his eye coyly, “Am I right? I know you all love spying on my brute.”

Optimus coughed awkwardly. “It’s just... a precaution.”

“A smart one.” The medic jet stated matter-of-factly, "I keep telling him its stupid to bond to the worst war criminal in the decepticons."

"Worse then Megatron, Pharma?" Trepan asked, sounding amused despite the insult.

"You were not here for the war Trepan. I was. I had a few patients that survived him. Most of them wished they had died." Pharma looked at his servos, "Megatron at least didn't play with his food."

Megatron frowned, not at all enjoying the fact they were talking like he was not there. Now he remembered why he hated this type of autobot.

Ratchet came over then to talk with Optimus and Elita One, and Megatron was relieved as Trepan, Froid, and Pharma went back to talking amongst themselves. Trepan spared him one last glance, and he shuddered again.

Starscream peered at Megatron a moment before making a high pitched humph. “Are you scared of that tiny thing?” Starscream asked, “Are you serious?”

Megatron gave Starscream’s wing a harsh pinch, preparing himself as Tarn... No, Damus, came over to him. The mech no longer had his mask, but the Decepticon brand was still plastered on his chest.

“Lord Megatron-”

“Just Megatron, Damus.” Megatron corrected harshly, and Damus’ scarred face seemed to flinch.

“Yes. I see you came too. Curiosity?”

“You could say that. Where is Overlord?”

“He was touching up.” Damus said with disgust, turning as Overlord reentered, just as waxed and shiny as Optimus.

He locked eyes just a moment with Megatron, before looking away and smiling down at the tiny Trepan, who he soon picked up and sat on his arm. Trepan’s unnerving appearance was replaced with something significantly more harmless and cute. He was pouting, hands braced on Overlord’s chest like he was trying to keep Overlord away.

Overlord leaned in and kissed his nose, and Trepan flushed a deep pink.

Megatron needed a drink.

He turned and left Damus to stand awkwardly with Starscream, sitting at the bar and downing a glass of energon wine in only a few gulps. he looked back at Overlord, who was saying something to Trepan, smiling affectionately, and Trepan looked away embarrassed.

He looked back at the bartender. “I’m going to need more of this.”

The small red minibot nodded, starting to chatter about something as Megatron had to collect himself for the ceremony. he had a feeling he would be very overcharged by the end of it.

Megatron took one last glance, frowning as Overlord and Trepan kissed in a way that was ridiculously vanilla, and he wondered what universe he had found himself in.


End file.
